


Weekend at Brian's

by puffnstuff08



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: With the others out of town Brian is in charge of keeping watch over the boys, expecting this to be a fairly easy task he is sorely mistaken when the boys drive him to his wit's end





	Weekend at Brian's

The newspaper sat spread out on the kitchen table 

"Don't worry he's fine" Brian said on the phone, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I'm the one you should be worried about" he said going to the kitchen table "There's five of them and only one of me...and they're not as nice as they used to be" he said "Yeah I'll tell him to call you then, alright bye" he said hanging up the phone. 

Harry stumbled as he ran frantically down the steps, regaining his composure once he got to the bottom. Clad in his white lab coat, a pair of goggles resting on his forehead. 

"Morning Harry" Brian said looking up from the paper. 

"Hi...whatcha doin'?" Harry asked rocking back and forth on his heels, Brian looked at him curiously. 

"What do you want?" he asked. 

"Nothing...just making conversation" Harry said, Brian turned back to the paper. 

"So uh...question, really nothing to get alarmed about but we own a fire extinguisher correct?" Harry asked. 

"Yes...why?" Brian asked. 

"Can't be too careful when it comes to fire safety" Harry said. 

"Alright Harry, what's going on?" Brian asked him. 

"Nothing...just out of curiosity...where might one find it?" Harry asked. 

"Morning padre" Bradley said coming down the stairs. 

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Brian asked him. 

"Oh okay then FATHER, the house is on fire" Bradley said going to the refrigerator, Harry winced. 

"Damn it Harry!" he said racing upstairs. 

Firemen made their way in and out of the house, their trucks sitting the driveway with their lights flashing brightly. 

"I don't know how we can be more clear about dangerous scientific experiments in residential neighborhoods" the fire chief said as Brian followed him back outside.

"Yeah" Brian nodded "Once again thank you" he said as the fire chief handed him a pink slip "And I promise you this will be the last time." 

"I really hope it is" he said putting his helmet back on. "Bradley J.. Neilson" he said nodding towards them as they sat on the porch. 

"Bye Tony" Bradley said. 

"Why are you on first name basis with the fire chief?" Brian asked. 

"Why aren't _you_?" Neilson asked him. 

"Alright everyone back in the house, now" Brian said as they all filed back inside. The backdoor immediately opened right back up and they ran out "Okay maybe not just yet" he said as they coughed.

~*~

Later that day Brian paced the living room with a plastic baseball bat in his hand "Alright, I want all Jr. Backstreet in the living room!" he yelled up the stairs.

"Stop calling us **THAT!!** " Adam yelled from upstairs. 

"Let's go! come on!" Brian yelled as they all came into the living room. "Harrison!" he yelled once again, Harry came down the steps in a bright yellow hazmat suit. 

"You'd think firemen would know how to handle chemicals" he said irritated taking his helmet off. 

"Have a seat Harry" Brian said as Harry sat down in a chair "Okay...thank you for joining me." 

"Did we have a choice?" Bradley asked. 

"No" Brian said "As you all know I am the only parent here this weekend" he said to them. 

"Lucky for us" Adam said. 

"Yeah anyways...with this morning's...incident" Brian said glaring at Harry, Harry looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "I thought it was time to lay down a few ground rules." 

"Nice going doctor demento" Adam said to Harry. 

"Number one, Harry, no more experiments in the house" Brian said. 

"Oh come on! I'm on the verge of a scientific break through!" Harry said. 

"Well I'm sorry, you want to blow stuff up, be like a normal kid and do it at school" Brian said to him. 

"How am I supposed to test the house for toxic mold?" Harry asked. 

"We don't have toxic mold" Brian said. 

"Well we'll never know now will we?" Harry asked. 

"Moving on...you...prince of darkness" Brian said to Adam pointing the bat at him."Quit being all scary and evil" he said. 

Adam scoffed "I am not scary and evil!" he said in an offended tone.

"Yeah okay" "Right" the other boys said scoffing. 

"I am not!" Adam said. 

"Alright, alright...you two...Frick and Frack Jr." Brian said going to the other side of the couch, tapping Bradley on the arm with the bat. 

"What'd we do?!" Neilson asked in disbelief. 

"Yeah, we're not the ones who set the damn house on fire" Bradley said to him. 

Brian leaned in close to them "Yet" he said to them. 

Bradley looked at him in disbelief and scoffed when Neilson nudged him and nodded in agreement "Yeah okay fine" Bradley said reluctantly. 

"And Kyle...well actually I have no problems with you, keep up the good work" Brian said to Kyle, Kyle smiled, a smug look on his face.

~*~

Later that day Harry rushed down the kitchen steps "Have you been in my room?!" he asked Adam accusingly.

"Why would I want to go into your room?" Adam asked. 

"Because you're a demon" Harry said to him. 

"Okay...but I still wasn't in your room...I didn't even know you had a room" Adam said to him. 

"What's wrong with you?" Kyle asked. 

"I lost it!" Harry cried. 

"Did you ever really have it in the first place?" Adam asked. 

"I came up with this formula yesterday during science club, I wrote it down and now I can't find it" Harry said to them. 

"Check your backpack" Kyle said to him. 

"I did, it's not there" Harry said. 

"What? You mean your anal retentive OCD tendencies backfired on you? for shame!" Adam said in mock surprise. 

"Oh no...oh _NO_!" Harry groaned "I remember now, I left it on one of the tables in the lab" he said. 

"Okay, so it'll still be there on Monday right? Don't worry about it" Kyle said to him. 

"No! I can't!" Harry said "Someone could take it!" Harry cried in desperation.

"Who would want to?" Adam asked. 

"There's a lot of money to be made for that formula" Harry said. 

"You're not _inhaling_ those chemicals you work with right?" Kyle asked him. 

"I got to get that formula" Harry said. 

"Well I don't know how you plan on doing that" Kyle said to him. 

"I'll just go in and take it" Harry said shrugging his shoulders. 

"You mean break into the school?" Kyle asked. 

"I won't be breaking in...I have a key" Harry said pulling a giant key ring from his backpack, Kyle and Adam looked at it in amazement. 

"Where'd you get all those keys?" Kyle asked. 

"What? Incase I need a key I have it with me" Harry said to them.

"How'd you get a key to the school?" Adam asked. 

"Principal Wexler" Harry said as they looked at him confused. 

"Wexler gave you a key to the school?" Kyle asked in confusion.

"Yeah...he has me look over the books sometimes" Harry said.

"The books?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah...you know financial stuff" Harry said to them. 

"He...you..." Kyle stammered, Adam tapped him on the shoulder and shook his head in a negative gesture "Wow" he said. 

"Well I'll be back" Harry said as he moved towards the back door. 

"Whoa!" "Wait!" Kyle and Adam said to him as he went to leave. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"You can't go over there now, it's daytime!" Adam said to him. 

"So?" Harry asked. 

"So someone might see you!" Kyle said to him. 

"Wait until it gets dark and then go" Adam said to him. 

"Yeah, we'll go with you just incase" Kyle said to him. 

"Good idea...we never do stuff like this together!" Harry said happily. 

"Yeah breaking and entering, good times" Kyle said.

~*~

That night, Bradley and Neilson sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"Alright, we're out" Kyle said as he and Adam said coming into the living room. 

"Where you going?" Bradley asked.

"We just got help out Harry with something" Kyle said as they pulled their jackets on. 

"Okay, I'm ready" Harry said coming down the stairs dressed in all black. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyle asked. 

"What are you planning a bank heist or something?" Bradley asked. 

"No!" Harry said "We're breaking into school!" he said. 

"Not like that you're not, go change!" Kyle said to him. 

"Why? I like this look" Harry said to him. 

"Harry, we're just going to go in, get that thing you want and leave, the outfit's not necessary" Kyle said.

"Fine" Harry said "All that planning for nothing" Harry said going upstairs. 

"I'm sorry...can we just go back there for a minute?" Neilson asked. 

"You're breaking into school?" Bradley asked "Why? Why would you do that? I don't want to be there when I **HAVE** to be" he said to them. 

"Harry left something in the lab and he needs to get it back before he pops a blood vessel" Adam said to them. 

"Yeah if anyone asks where we are, we just went out, we'll be back in a while" Kyle said to Neilson and Bradley. 

"Not that anyone will but yeah sure" Bradley said to them. 

"Damn it Harry let's go!" Adam yelled. 

"Ready" Harry said coming downstairs in his normal clothes. 

"This is so exciting, I've never done anything like this before!" he said happily as ran out of the house. 

"The first time's always a rush" Bradley said, Kyle and Adam turned to look at him curiously "What?" he asked.

~*~

The lights in the parking lot glowed in the dark, the school's sign was illuminated from below.

Kyle peeked around from behind a corner "Alright we're good" he said as they approached the doors to the gym. 

"Damn it Harry hurry up!" Adam said irritated as Harry lagged behind, an ice cream cone in hand. 

"Why couldn't we drive here again?" Kyle asked. 

"What if someone saw us pull up? Don't you think that looks suspicious?" Harry asked licking his ice cream. 

"Yes, because **THIS** looks totally normal" Adam said Harry looked at him and slowly licked his ice cream cone tauntingly, Adam then knocked it from his hand, landing in the bushes. "Oops" Adam said to him as Harry stood there in shock. 

"Alright alright! open the door come on" Kyle said looking around. Harry pulled the ring of keys from his pocket and began to look through it "Are you kidding me?" Kyle asked him. 

"I found it, I found it" Harry said to him "We're in" he said opening the door, they looked around before slipping inside, they crossed through the gym and walked down the hallways. 

"Okay Harry just find what you need to find and let's get out of here" Kyle said to him. 

"Yeah...this is creeping me out" Adam said looking around. 

"...why?" Kyle asked. 

"There is something very unsettling about a school at night...especially on the weekend" Adam said to him. 

They looked around the dark hallways "Now here's something interesting" Adam said. 

"What?" Kyle asked. 

"Ever wonder what it's like in the girls' room?" Adam asked. 

"No" Kyle said to him. 

"I'm going in" Adam said going towards the girls' bathroom. 

"Adam! What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Kyle said to him. 

"What? No one's here" Adam said to him "They get a couch?" Adam asked. 

"I guess so" Kyle said shrugging. 

"Why do they get a couch?!" Adam asked. 

"I don't know...female things maybe they got to lay down sometimes?" Kyle said. 

"I'd like to lay down in the middle of the day!" Adam said to him. 

"...You do" Kyle said "You sneak into the prop department during study hall". 

"...Oh yeah" Adam said. 

"Come on lets get out of here I feel like a creep" Kyle said to him.

The door opened and Harry came in "What are you guys doing in here?! You can't be in the girls' bathroom!" he said"I got the formula we can go" . 

"Yeah we're leaving, come on" Kyle said to Adam. 

"Hey Harry someone thinks you're cute" Adam said reading writing on the wall. 

"Really?!" Harry asked hopefully. 

"Nope" Adam said to him as they left the bathroom. 

"Freeze!" a security officer said shining a flash light at them, they put their hands in the air.

~*~

"Hey" Brian said coming into the living room where Bradley and Neilson still sat parked in front of the TV, staring vacantly at the screen.

"Hey" they muttered. 

Brian sat between them and put his feet up on the coffee table "What is this?" he asked looking at the TV confusedly. 

"I have _no_ idea" Bradley said to him. 

"Okay" Brian said, he looked around looked around the room noticing an abscense "Where are the others?" he asked. 

"Other what?" Neilson asked him.

"Kyle, Harry and Adam" Brian said irritated. 

"Oh, they went out" Neilson said still fixated on the TV. 

"Out where?" Brian asked. 

"Outside" Bradley said. 

Brian closed his eyes and let his head fall forward "Guys...I have had a very long and hard day" he said when Neilson began to snicker. He turned to look at him "Really?" he asked. 

"Hey you said it not me" Neilson said to him. 

The phone then began to ring "Phone's ringing" Bradley said as Brian reached behind the couch to answer it. He looked at him irritated "No kidding" he said. "Hello" he said answering it "Yes...Yes...Are you kidding me?" he asked "Okay, yeah, thank you, I'll be right there" he said hanging up. "So...as I'm sure you both know, Kyle, Harry and Adam broke into your school." 

"Why would we know something like that?" Bradley asked him. 

"Yeah don't you think if they were doing something illegal we would be involved?" Neilson asked. 

"Good point" Brian said "Alright I got to go pick up the three stooges at the police station and I don't have a lot of gas left so I'm taking your car" he said to Bradley as he stood up from the couch.

"Excuse me?" Bradley asked. 

"Excuse you for what?" Brian asked. 

"You know the rule padre...no one drives Christine but me" he said. 

"okay, one...stop calling me padre!" Brian said "two, Christine?!" he asked in disbelief. 

"Trust me it's as stupid as it sounds" Neilson said to him. 

"Fine, whatever, just get your keys and let's go" Brian said "you too" he said to Neilson. 

"Shot gun!" Neilson said as they grabbed their jackets.

~*~

The radio blared as they drove to the police station, Brian sat in the backseat of Bradley's car looking around in disgust at the mess.

"Bradley Jason...you are a slob" he said kicking debris out of the way. 

"Yeah I've been meaning to clean up back there" Bradley said to him. 

"I don't get this...I bought this car, I paid for this car, I **GAVE** you this car and yet Neilson is up front and I'm the one squished in the backseat" Brian said irritated "Why?!" he asked. 

"Because I said shot gun and Bradley likes me more than you" Neilson said to him. 

Brian reached forward and turned the radio down "Slow down would you? God who taught you how to drive like this?" he asked, Bradley rolled his eyes. 

"My dad" Neilson said, Brian looked between them confused. 

"Not just him, AJ did too" Bradley said to him. 

"Why are Nick and AJ teaching you how to drive?" Brian asked cofused. 

"Because you drive like you're eighty" Bradley said to him. 

Bradley turned the radio back up to drown him out 

"Think can you get that thing any louder?" Brian asked him.

"Huh...I don't know, let's see" Bradley said turning the volume all the way up. He and Neilson looked at each other and laughed, Brian swiftly slapped them both upside the head. 

"Ah!" Neilson said. 

"Damn dad I'm trying to drive here!" Bradley said. 

"What'd you say?! Can't hear you!" Brian said to him, Bradley glared at him from the rearview mirror.

~*~

Kyle and Adam leaned up against the bars of the cell door.

"So...this has been an eventful evening" Adam said breaking their silence. 

Kyle looked around confused "You hear that?" he asked about a loud wheezing sound coming from the cell. They looked around and spotted Harry curled up in a ball, rocking himself back and forth and struggling to breathe properly. They turned to each other and rolled their eyes, shaking their heads in disgust. 

"Harry, relax" Kyle said as they sat next to him on a bench. 

"I can't believe this, I'm a criminal" he said in horror "I have a record!" he said grabbing on to Kyle's shirt "How do you handle this?!" he asked Adam.

Adam glared at him "I'm not a criminal you little hobbit" he said angrily. 

"Harry, you need to calm DOWN" Kyle said prying his hands off of him. 

"I can't breathe, I can't breathe!" Harry said wheezing once more. 

"Harry they let you keep your belt and shoelaces, think about that" Adam said irritated.

~*~

"Can I help you?" the desk sergeant asked Brian as he, Bradley and Neilson entered the police station.

"Yeah I'm here for the kids that broke into Hilridge High School?" Brian said. 

"Follow me" he said "Hey, Bradley J. and Neilson, what's up?" he said to them. 

"Hey Pete" Bradley said to him. 

"What's up?" Neilson asked. 

"The _cops_ too?!" Brian asked "...I give up" he said in defeat as he followed Pete. 

"Okay Dorough, McLean, Richardson, you are free to go" Pete said opening the cell. 

"Seriously?" Harry asked hopefully. 

"Yep" Pete asked, they stood up and exited the cell and they followed him out. Brian stood there, rubbing his temples as they approached him. 

"Uh oh" Adam said. 

"They belong to you?" Pete asked. 

"Not biologically but I'll take them anyways" Brian said. 

"Sign here" Pete said handing him a clipboard. 

"Let's go" Brian said simply before walking out of the station. 

"So...you want like a donut pillow or something to sit on?" Bradley asked Kyle as he tried not to laugh. 

"Shut up!" Kyle said shoving him ahead as they walked out of the station. 

"Prison's hardened you" Neilson said to him, they got to the car and sat squished tightly together in the backseat of Bradley's car. 

"Hey uh do you think you can move over a little..." Harry said, Brian slowly turned to glare at him, Harry laughed nervously "Sorry" he said.

~*~

They front door flew open and Brian walked in "sit" he said pulling his jacket off. Kyle, Harry and Adam reluctantly sat on the couch "Bradley J. and Neilson, out" he said.

"Oh come on why can't we stay?" Neilson asked. 

"Yeah, we're not the ones in trouble for once" Bradley said to him. Brian looked at them angrily "Oh look here's the kitchen" Bradley said as he grabbed Neilson and pulled him into the kitchen with him. 

Brian stood behind the couch, sighed deeply before plopping himself in a chair "You know when they put me in charge this weekend I thought _'no problem they're older now they're easier to manage'_ ". 

"Huh...that was stupid" Adam said, Kyle elbowed him. 

"I don't get it, you guys are supposed to be the good ones!" Brian said "Well you know... you two anyways" he said to Kyle and Harry. 

"Adam made us do it!" Harry blurted out. 

"What the hell?!" Adam said. 

"Harry the only reason we were there tonight was because of you!" Kyle said to him. 

"Okay fine it's my fault...I came up with this incredible scientific formula that can change the face of science forever" Harry said, Brian looked at him strangely. "Anyways I left it in the lab and I needed to get it back before anyone stole it." 

"Who would want it?" Brian asked. 

"That's what I said!" Adam said. 

"How did you even get in?" Brian asked them. 

"I have a key" Harry said. 

"You have a **KEY** to your school?" Brian asked. 

"He does" Kyle said nodding. 

"It's actually pretty weird" Adam said nodding along as well.

"Okay I can't take much more of this just go to bed" Brian said. 

"It's...it's 9 o clock" Adam said. 

"Fine, just go upstairs" Brian said irritated. 

"So uh...this can stay just between us right? I mean the rest of Backstreet doesn't have to know about this" Adam asked hopefully. 

"Yeah you'd think so wouldn't you?" Brian said chuckling "No way, upstairs, now" he said. 

They got up from the couch and went upstairs, Brian sighed deeply and got up from the chair "They wouldn't believe me anyways" he said to himself. 

Bradley and Neilson quickly dodged away from the kitchen door once they heard him coming closer. 

"See? That window's not level" Bradley said to Neilson pointing across the room. 

"Oh yeah I see it" Neilson said. 

Brian opened the refrigerator door and stood there looking inside. 

"So...what a night huh padre?" Bradley asked. 

"I know right? Breaking into the school? Now Adam...that's kind of expected but Kyle and Harry?" Neilson asked. 

Bradley nodded "I'm very disappointed" he said to Neilson. 

"What **ARE** we going to do with them?" Neilson asked. 

The refrigerator door closed as Brian turned to face them "The two of you have exactly ten seconds to get out of this kitchen...eight!" he said as they turned to look at each other before hurrying up the kitchen stairs, tripping over each other to get away.

~*~

Brian took a long gulp from the neck of a bottle, closing his eyes as the bitter liquid slid down his throat. He could hear voices approach the back door, it opened and Nick, Howie and AJ appeared chattering amongst themselves.

"Hey" they said as Brian glared at them, bottle still in hand. 

"Uh oh" Howie said. 

"What'd they do?" AJ asked. 

"Well..." Brian said setting the bottle down on the table. "Your son set the house on fire this morning...again" he said to Howie "Which resulted in yet another citation from the fire department" he said. "Your kid...is just plain evil" he said to AJ "And ours? Seem to be sharing a brain" he said to Nick. 

"You're just figuring this out?" Howie asked. 

"But tonight...oh tonight made the day even better" Brian said "It seems your son the budding scientist invented this miracle formula that could-in his own words- change science forever..." he said. "But the genius left it in the science lab at school...so what brilliant idea does he come up with?" he asked "He, Kyle and Adam decided to go over there, break in and take it back" he said. 

"They broke into the school?" Howie asked. 

"Oh no I'm sorry they didn't break in...Harry has a key" Brian said taking a drink. 

"My son has a KEY to his school?" Howie asked. 

"Oh yeah...it's actually pretty weird" Brian said "Which ended up in me getting a phone call to pick them up down at the police station" he said taking another drink. "Yeah and because this day was just working out so well for me...my car's out of gas so I ask my son if I can borrow his..." 

"Yeah no one drives Christine but him" AJ said. 

"The fact that you know that is scary as hell" Brian said. "Anyways I get squished into the backseat so Neilson can ride shotgun and I get squished back in there again on the way back, this time with Kyle, Harry and Adam once again because Neilson has to ride shot gun" he said. "Oh and did you know our boys are on first name basis with the police and the fire chief?" he asked. "So that was my day thank you very much if our fans are wondering WHY I'm losing my hair this would be it!" he said popping the top of another bottle. 

The stairs creaked as Bradley and Neilson came down to the kitchen and moved towards the door. 

"Alright we're out" Bradley said. 

"Whoa whoa wait a minute!" he said "It's ten o clock where do you think you're going?" Brian asked. 

"We're going to a place nearby" Bradley said smirking. 

"Don't stay up and wait for us" Neilson said on the verge of laughter. 

"Hey, I'm your father, don't I get a 'hello' first?" Nick asked Neilson.

"You were gone for like a day" Neilson said to him. 

"Got to go" Bradley said as they left. 

"Was that a pun?" Nick asked as they left. 

"Yes" Brian said irritated. 

"Pretty good" AJ said. 

Harry once again stumbled as he frantically ran down the steps "Oh hey! You're home!" he said "I know you probably have questions and I will answer all of them but for now...where'd you say the fire extinguisher was?" he asked innocently leaning against the kitchen counter.

"God damnit Harry!" Adam growled as he ran down the stairs.

"Yeah you're gonna want to get the fire department over here again" Kyle said as he casually walked outside.

"I'm done" he said nodding and walking into the living room.


End file.
